Tony stark and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Bornrider2
Summary: I had help from a friend with this one. We had the Avengers and a few OC (My friends) added to the Harry Potter story line. It's coming along a bit slow but I hope you like it. There will be some pairings and some violence. Rated T just to be safe. I don't want to break the guidelines. (Suck at summaries) Please review or my friend will kill me! :l


Tony Stark and the Sorcerer's Stone

Tony's POV:

I was working on my robot when my annoying twin brother Matthew came in. "Hey, Tony, I have something to show you!" I set down my tools and sigh. Most people would be fooled by his little- boy blonde hair and blue eyes, but I knew that he was the most annoying kid in the world. He couldn't even begin to compete with my intellect, so I couldn't even have a decent conversation with him.

"What is it this time? I'm trying to make J.A.R.V.I.S, can't you see that?" I say. Matthew frowns and turns away. "I guess you don't want your letter then." He calls over his shoulder. I look up and watch him leave. I debate letting him go but I decide against it and run after him. He sees me coming and runs into his room. He locks the door behind him. I quickly pick the lock and burst into the room only to find Matthew staring, wide-eyed at a piece of parchment in his hands. He has dropped an envelope with my name written in green lettering on the front in swirling handwriting.

I walk over and sit beside him and open the letter. It falls onto my lap and I read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Stark,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? This has to be a joke! Magic isn't real! And even if it was I doubt we would be wizards." I say before tossing the letter back onto the bed. Just then I heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. Dad never answered the door and got mad if I didn't 'cause it could have been someone important.

"What do you mean a joke?! It looks pretty real to me." Matthew says while walking beside me. "All good jokes do." I say before shushing him. I open the door to a tall, black man, with an eye patch, who is wearing long, black robes. He looks down at me and Matthew and then looks behind us.

"Is your father home? I need to speak with all three of you." He says. I nod and go to get dad. I find him studying a model of some sort of building. I never bother to find out what he's working on. "Dad, there's a man at the door that wants to speak with us." I say. He turns and nods. "I'll be there in a minute, Tony." He says. I walk back to the door. Matthew has let the man in and directed him to the living room.

"Dad will be here in a minute. What's your name?" I ask. He holds out his hand and I shake it. "My name is Nick Fury. I'm a professor at Hogwarts. You have your letters, correct?" he says. Matthew pulls both letters from his pocket and hands them to Fury. He takes them and looks them over. Just then dad walks in.

"Hello, sir. I'm Howard Stark. I heard that you are here to speak with me about my sons?" he asks. Fury stands and shakes his hand before explaining. "Mr. Stark, you sons have been accepted to a private school for witches and wizards in England. They have the magical potential to become great wizards of their time. I can assure you that this is not a joke and I am very much serious. I'm Professor Fury, I teach Charms at Hogwarts. I have come to take your sons to Diagon Alley so that they may have the proper equipment necessary for their time at Hogwarts." He explains. Dad nods his head and looks at us.

"Do you want to go? It's where your mother learned her skills." He says matter of factly. I frown but Matthew jumps up and starts begging. "Please Dad! I really want to go!" He says. They are actually buying this?! I look into Matthew's eyes and my heart melts. Even though I'm only seven minutes older I have always felt like the big brother. I can't let my little Mattie head off to some school without me.

"Alright. Let's go!" I say. His face lights up and we go racing to the door.

Loki's POV

I walk into Diagon Alley with my mother and brother at my side. Father was having a drink in the Leaky Caldron while we did our shopping. "Thor, you may go find your friends and find what you need. Meet us back at the Leaky Caldron in two hours." Mother tells my over excited brother. He runs off to join the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and they head towards the joke shop. Mother directs me towards Flourish and Bolts to get my wand.

As I walk in another child my age collides with me. I stumble back into my mother and glare up at the offender. A young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes glazes up at me from the floor. He tilts his head and smiles.

"Watch where you're going!" I snap at him and instantly regret it. He looks down at his lap and mutters an apology as another boy; this one with brown hair and dark brown eyes comes walking up. "Back off! It was an accident!" he growls at me. My eyes soften but my mother speaks before I get the chance. "I'm sure it was. Loki, why don't you apologize to him for being rude?" She looks down at me and I sigh. "I'm sorry." I mutter. I look up as Ollivander, the shop's owner walks over.

"You have your wands, right boys?" he asks. Both nod and hold up wand boxes. He nods and shoos them out of the store. "So, Freya, how may I help you?" he asks, smiling up at my mother. I step forward and he nods. "Ah, yes. The youngest son of Odin." He states. He disappears into the shop and comes back with a long box. I pick up the wand and he snatches it away. After another five wands, I hold a yew wand, twelve inches, with dragon heart string as its core. I feel a sudden rush of a sudden surge of power.

"That's it!" Ollivander exclaims. We pay for the wand and go to the other shops, buying to rest of my supplies. The only shop we don't visit is the pet store, I plan on bringing my dog Anubis with me to Hogwarts. After we finish our shopping we head back to The Leaky Caldron. Thor comes in with his friends, Jane Foster, Fred Weasley, and his twin brother George Weasley.

Once Mother manages to persuade my drunken father to come with us, we take the Bifrost home. I spend the next month in my room, waiting for September 1st to come. When it does, Mother takes us to Platform 9 3/4. I board the train at 10:45 and take a seat in the last compartment one the train. Anubis curls up beside me and I pull out my book, _The Red Pyramid. _

My reading is interrupted when a blonde boy and two large goons come into the compartment. The blonde extends a hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I hope you don't mind us sitting here, the rest of the train is full." I shake his hand and introduce myself as well. "I'm Loki Odinson. I'm the only one here so you can share." Malfoy nods and the other two boys sit across from us. "This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle. They're friends of mine." Malfoy says.

An hour later Malfoy turns away from Goyle and looks at me again. I raise an eyebrow and he speaks. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" he asks. I shrug and say "Slytherine." Malfoy smiles and I sigh inwardly. Mortals are so easily excited. "Good. Then we can be friends because we will probably be in the same house." He says. He turns away as the sweet trolley comes up.

The rest of the trip is uneventful, until Katherine Foster shows up.


End file.
